


Give it to Me Strong

by angelsaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!Clary, fingerbanging, sparring turns to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Izzy and Clary spar, and it turns into something steamy and kinky.(title from rihanna's "s&m")





	

Izzy's not sure what she's expecting when she kisses Clary mid-sparring session: the element of surprise, maybe, or an awkward little speech about how Clary doesn't swing that way. Instead, there's a little catch in Clary's breath -- and then she pins Izzy to the wall, holding her upper arms tight, their faces bare millimeters apart.

"I think we both know who's running things here," Clary says matter-of-factly. "Don't we?"

Izzy gulps. "Yeah," she says, feeling a frisson of excitement. "We do."

"Good." Clary kisses her this time, licking into Izzy's mouth in a distinctly proprietary manner, her grip so tight on Izzy's arms that she suspects there'll be fingertip-shaped bruises among the runes later. She's not unhappy about that.

Tilting her head to give Clary better access, Izzy moans softly, and Clary chuckles against her mouth. "Mmm, I hoped you'd like that," Clary says, bending her head to kiss down Izzy's throat. She nips hard just over Izzy's pulse, and Izzy's hips buck up against hers. "What else do you like?"

"You can -- you can do what you want," Izzy says. Her vision is hazy with lust, and she wants Clary to just -- _take_.

Clary pulls back, loosening her grip a little, and blows a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't know who you usually play with, but I like to have limits," she says.

Play? Limits? "I don't know what Mundanes do," Izzy says irritably, "but I want you to push me around, sexily."

"Cool," Clary says. "I mean, it seemed like you were into that. I just want you to keep being into it."

"Then we're on the same page," Izzy says, rolling her hips up deliberately. "I'll tell you if I don't like something."

"Okay." Clary sounds like she's steeling herself. "So if I do -- this?" She rests her hand over Izzy's throat, not pressing hard enough to cut off her air, just making her aware of every breath.

Izzy closes her eyes and moans again. Yeah, this is what she wants.

"And -- this?" She moves forward, straddling Izzy's thigh, and the friction is perfect.

"Yes," Izzy whispers. "Clary, come on."

Clary takes that as an invitation, apparently; she grinds on Izzy's thigh and kisses her hard, biting at her lips, stroking the skin of her neck with her thumb. "God, you're gorgeous," she says between kisses.

All Izzy can do is pant, pushing up against Clary's hand on her throat to feel the tingles spread through her, head to clit to toes.

"From the moment I saw you," Clary goes on, biting Izzy's earlobe, "in that white dress, like a virgin sacrifice --"

"Not a virgin," Izzy gasps.

"Shhhh, this is my fantasy," Clary says. She moves her hand from Izzy's throat to her mouth, still shamelessly humping her thigh. "You looked like a virgin sacrifice, and if I were a goddess, I'd accept it." She punctuates this with a sharp nip just under Izzy's ear.

"Aah!" Izzy cries out, muffled by Clary's fingers.

"I wanted to eat you alive," Clary says. She bites down on Izzy's neck, hard, like maybe she really would eat her alive -- and comes, riding Izzy's thigh, muscles clenching.

It's the hottest thing that's ever happened to Izzy, and she's been to Seelie orgies. She kisses Clary's hand.

"Suck my fingers," Clary demands, breathing hard, thrusting them into Izzy's mouth.

Izzy does, rolling her tongue around them, staring into Clary's incandescent eyes. Sooner than she expects, Clary pulls them out again. With her other hand, she fiddles with Izzy's pants, shoving them down to her knees.

"This okay?" she asks, right in Izzy's ear. Izzy nods frantically. "Good." She slips her wet fingers easily into Izzy's wet cunt, and Izzy's eyes roll back in her head at how good it feels to be filled up like this. Clary's thumb rubs over her clit, just rough enough, and that's it -- Izzy feels herself lighting up like an activated rune. She gasps and sags against the wall, bare-assed.

Clary helps her slide down to the floor and get her pants back up, then sits next to her and sucks her fingers clean. "How was that?" she asks solicitously.

It takes a moment for Izzy's brain to reboot. "Uh, good," she says. "It was awesome. You?"

Clary grins at her, filthily. "Oh, it was good for me, too," she says. "Want to do it again?"

"What, now?" Izzy blinks. All she can think is that she'll _chafe_.

"I mean, someone might want to use this training room sometime today," Clary says. "I meant in general."

"Fuck, yes," Izzy says fervently.

Clary laughs. "Great. How about a shower?" She gets up and offers Izzy her hand.

Izzy takes it. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
